


A Pity

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Stupid sky girl





	A Pity

The stupid sky girl was going to get herself killed—possibly by her. And something in Anya was sad about that. There was something about the girl, something that made her interesting…She was stupid and ignorant, that was for sure—but she was brave, too. That couldn’t be denied. And she was smart. Her eyes held clear intelligence. Anya could appreciate intelligence and bravery, even in an enemy. Worst was that she was beautiful. It wasn’t just her bright blonde hair, or her eyes—it was the confidence in which she walked, the air of leadership that hung about her shoulders. It truly was a pity that she was the enemy. Otherwise, Anya would have liked to know her better. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but I couldn't get myself to cut it down to 100 words. As much as Clexa is my OTP I really do love Clarke/Anya.


End file.
